dont_starve_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wiek oświecenia (Age of enlightment) DLC
'''Age of enlightment - '''Wiek oświecenia (pol) to nowe DLC wymagające poprzedniego (tzn. Panowanie gigantów) aby zadziałać. Dzięki niemu zyskujemy nowe struktury, rośliny i stworzenia, a także możliwość budowania mehanizmów. Zmieniono także mechanikę przedmiotów złotych. DLC nie jest w sprzedaży, informacje udzielane są na QW and A. Zmiana w mehanice przedmiotów złotych: Złote przedmioty mają teraz identyczną zużywalność jak ich podstawowe odpowiedniki, natomiast za każdym użyciem dodają nieco psychiki. Funkcje "dawnych" przedmiotów złotych przejęły przedmioty żelazne, przyjmując teksury podstwaowych narzędzi z krzemienia (oprócz nowego wyglądu młota). Krzemienne narzędzia posiadają nową teksturę. Nowe przedmioty Surowce Miedź Żelazo Drewno brzozowe Drewno mandarynkowca (planowane) Przetworzone Materiały Kabel Sztaba żelaza Sztaba złota Sztaba miedzi Narzędzia Żelazny kilof Żelazna siekiera Żelazne widły Żelazna łopata Żelazny młot Stoper Bronie Pistolet Strzelba Szabla Szpada Struktury Piec Automatyczny kowal Nowe zwierzęta Mrówka Mrówkojad (planowane) Kretan Mandaryniarz (planowane) Zapowiedzi Pierwsza Odliczanie. Dźwięk starego projektora dopełnia całości. Pojawia się Wilson przy akompaniamencie "Creepy forest". Ubrany jest w rękawice, a na twarzy ma gogle. Jest nieco przypruszony czarnym pyłem. Jest jakby zdziwiony, a włosy ma w nieładzie. Istnieje wrażenie, że patrzy się na swoje nowe dzieło, nie będąc pewny swego. Pojawia się przerywnik w postaci czarnego ekranu z napisem "What had you done, dear Wilson?". Pojawia się wolfgang z siekierą. Scina drzewo brzozowe i podnosi nową kłodę. Zdziwiony szuka innych drzew. Znalazł jedno, nowe, na nim rosną pomarańczowe owoce. Scina je, i zjada jeden. Nagle słychać warkot i szelest liści. Wolfgang obraca się przerażony w stronę prawą. W kluczowym momencie pojawia się przerywnik z napisem "Never trust a mandarines". Na następnej scenie, Maxwell ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem przegląda schemat. Słychać jakby kopanie kamieni. Kamera odwraca się i widać nowych mechanicznych - wyglądających jak beczka z kolcami. Wykopują one nowy minerał - miedź. Film kończy się napisem "Maxwell's new friends, still alive". Druga Odliczanie. Ekran jak zawsze - stylizowany na stary. Puszczona jest muzyka "Spring fight". Na pierwszej scenie pokazana jest turbina. Kamera oddala się, pokazując Willow montującą turbinę nad ogniem. Turbina obraca się, powodując przepływ prądu przez kabel. Pokazuje się przerywnik w formie czarnego ekranu z napisem "The enlightment". Następnie widać Wickerbottom pracującą przy silniku parowym. Maszynaria podnosi się i znów widzimy przerywnik w formie napisu - tym razem "Age of steam and electricity". Na następnym planie słychać warkot i skrzypnięcia, pojawia się sylwetka automatycznego kowala. Postać stojąca przy nim, wydaje się być niewyraźna, ale można zauważyć przy niej długą siwą brodę i gogle. Pojawia się przerywnik z napisem "Iron force". Na ostatniej scenie, Wes używa nowego narzędzia - sierpu na trawie. Otrzymuje w ten sposób podwójny plon. Odkłada sierp na miejsce, a następnie wyciąga stoper. Chowając go do kieszeni zostaje zaatakowany przez niewiadomego potwora od tyłu. Pojawia się przerywnik z napisem "...till the end...". Film kończy się. Trzecia (oficjalny trailer) Odliczanie i stylizacja na stary film. Brak muzyki, słychać jedynie projektor. Na pierwszym planie Wilson bierze do ręki berło gwiazd. Kryształ w nim jest bardzo blady. Przywołuje ostatnią gwiazdę, po czym berło rozpada się. Wśród pyłu, drzazg i popiołu pozostałych po berle wyciąga szary kryształ. Ledwie można w nim zauważyć resztki koloru żółtego. Wkłada go ostrożnie do skrzyni, gdzie przetrzymuje inne wyblakłe kryształy. Zamyka skrzynię z trzaskiem. Dopiero teraz można usłyszeć muzykę "DR Style". Z początku cichą, przybierającą na sile do pewnego momentu. Pojawia się przerywnik w postaci gwiżdżącego czajnika. Pojawia się Wickerbottom w płaszczu PDeszczowym i z parasolem w ręku. Podchodzi ona do nowej struktury wyglądającej jak wiadro na stojaku. Zbiera w nim deszczówkę. Podchodzi do Automatycznego kowala i zaczyna robić jakieś przedmioty. Pojawia się przerywnik w formie Żarówki, która zapala się. Wolfgang bierze mandarynki do ręki. Jest przegrzany. Wkłada je do maszyny przypominającą sokowirówkę. Podkłada szkalnkę, a po nalaniu do niej soku wypija zawartość. Przegrzanie mija. Podchodzi do garnka, chcąc cokolwiek ugotować. Pojawia się przerywnik w formie nowej animacji mechanicznej wieży. Z jej "komina" wydobywa się para, jak na jednej z układanek. W kilku innych miejscach również się ona unosi. Pokazana jest Willow konstruująca wianek. Zakłada go na głowę i podpala go. Od razu widać poprawę jej humoru. Staje się jakby psychopatką. Pojawia się koszmatne paliwo wokoło jej oczodołów, szarzeje. Uderza w ekran powodując koniec filmu. Wyświetla się napis: "Available at 17.07". Sekundę przed końcem, pokazany jest link, przez ułamek sekundy. Aktualizacje * (Zapowiedziana na 17 lipca)"Iron force" - pierwsza aktualizacja. Zostanie dodane większość rzeczy z DLC (Żelazne narzędzia, stoper, ruda miedzi, ruda żelaza, pistolet, strzelba, szabla, szpada, sztaby metali, piec, mrówkę, kretana, drewno brzozowe, kable, automatyczny kowal) Kategoria:Koncepcje Wiktora M55 Kategoria:Koncepcje DLC Kategoria:AoE